mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree/Galeria
Prolog: Koszmar Twilight Sparkle EG4 Twilight Sparkle i Spike śpią.png EG4 Twilight ma koszmary.png EG4 Twilight zakłada okulary w pośpiechu.png EG4 Sunset Shimmer dziwi się że Twilight zaspała.png EG4 Rainbow trzyma bluzę Twilight.png EG4 Pinkie znajduje budzik Twilight.png EG4 Applejack zwraca uwagę Rarity na zbyt wyszukane stroje.png EG4 Twilight stojąca przed lustrem.png EG4 Odbicie Midnight Sparkle w lustrze.png EG4 Midnight Sparkle w pokoju Twilight.png EG4 Midnight Sparkle uważa że nigdy nie zostanie całkiem pokonana.png EG4 Midnight Sparkle wymazuje Rainbow, Rarity i Applejack.png EG4 Midnight Sparkle wymazuje Fluttershy i Pinkie.png EG4 Midnight Sparkle wymazuje Spike'a i Sunset.png EG4 Midnight pojawia się za Twilight w lustrze.png EG4 Midnight Sparkle mówi Twilight że zawsze będzie w jej umyśle.png EG4 Midnight zapowiada że mimo wszystko wróci po magię.png EG4 Twilight i Midnight Sparkle połączone.png EG4 Pinkie przypomina że jeszcze nie dojechali do obozu.png EG4 Uczniowie w autobusie.png EG4 Pinkie Pie mówi o spaniu na piankowych poduszkach.png EG4 Dyrektor Celestia mówi jak dumna jest z uczniów.png EG4 Wicedyrektor Luna życzy uczniom cudowych chwil na obozie.png EG4 Dyrektor Celestia cieszy się z przyjazdu na obóz.png EG4 Uczniowie cieszą się z przyjazdu na obóz.png EG4 Uczniowie z Liceum Canterlot podekscytowani obozem.png EG4 Zmartwiona Twilight patrzy przez okno autobusu.png Czołówka EG4 Autobus przejeżdza przez bramę obozu.png EG4 Wiązka magii przelatuje nad obozem Evefree.png Zapoznanie z obozem Evefree EG4 Fluttershy podziwia otoczenie.png EG4 Spike cieszy się na bieganie za wiewiórkami.png EG4 Rarity marzy o zrelaksowaniu się podczas pobytu w obozie.png EG4 Rainbow mówi Applejack że dostaną namioty i jedzenie.png EG4 Pinkie przypomina wydarzenia z Rainbow Rocks.png EG4 Pinkie przypomina o zmianie Twilight i Sunset w demony.png EG4 Sunset pociesza Twilight.png EG4 Flash podaje Twilight jej plecak.png EG4 Flash stara się zrobić dobre wrażenie na Twilight.png EG4 Twilight zaczyna dziwnie się zachowywać.png EG4 Sunset opowiada o kucykowej Twilight.png EG4 Sunset wyjaśnia że druga Twilight wpadła Flashowi w oko.png EG4 Obozowicze słuchają głosu z głośnika.png Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce i zajęcia obozowe EG4 Gloriosa Daisy przedstawia się.png EG4 Gloriosa przedstawia Timbera.png EG4 Gloriosa przemawia do obozowiczów.png EG4 Gloriosa chce by uczniowie przeżyli najlepszy tydzień w życiu.png EG4 Rainbow prosi o wspinaczkę górską.png EG4 Gloriosa zgadza się na wspinaczkę górską.png EG4 Rainbow prosi o łucznictwo.png EG4 Gloriosa zgadza się na łucznictwo.png EG4 Rainbow prosi o grę w siatkówkę.png EG4 Gloriosa zgadza się na grę w siatkówkę.png EG4 Bulk Biceps prosi o zajęcia z majsterkowania.png EG4 Pinkie chce dekorować ciastka.png EG4 Fluttershy prosi o poranne spacery po lesie.png EG4 Gloriosa zapowiada rozdanie kijków do nordica.png EG4 Rarity chciałaby urządzić pokaz mody.png EG4 Gloriosa zgadza się na pokaz mody mówiąc że to tradycja obozu.png EG4 Timber przypomina Gloriosie że nigdy nie urządzali pokazu mody.png EG4 Twilight rumieni się widząc Timbera.png EG4 Timber Spruce "Serio?".png EG4 Gloriosa Daisy "Tak, serio".png EG4 Timber rozmawia ukradkiem z Gloriosą.png EG4 Groźne spojrzenia rodzeństwa.png EG4 Gloriosa opowiada o tradycyjnych obozowych prezentach.png EG4 Celestia i Luna patrzą na zegar słoneczny.png EG4 Luna uważa zegar słoneczny za niepraktyczny.png EG4 Uczniowie podekscytowani słowami Gloriosy.png Przydział namiotów i niechciana wizyta EG4 Timber Spruce rodziela namioty wśród dziewcząt.png EG4 Pinkie dostaje szmaragdowy namiot.png EG4 Rarity dostaje szmaragdowy namiot.png EG4 Rainbow i Applejack dostają akwamarynowy namiot.png EG4 Fluttershy i Dj Pon-3 dostają ametystowy namiot.png EG4 Sunset dostaje szafirowy namiot.png EG4 Twilight mówi o szafirach.png EG4 Timber tłumaczy pochodzenie nazwy szafirów.png EG4 Timber szpecze do Twilight że safirus znaczy niebieski.png EG4 Twilight i Timber rozmawiają o szafirach.png EG4 Timber i Twilight rumienią się.png EG4 Timber flirtuje z Twilight.png EG4 Twilight "Na pewno mówisz to wszystkim obozowiczkom".png EG4 Dziwna sytuacja pomiędzy Timberem a Bulkiem.png EG4 Timber szybko żegna się z Twilight.png EG4 Przyjaciółki rozbawione zachowaniem Twilight.png EG4 Gloriosa zwraca uwagę obozowiczów.png EG4 Gloriosa Daisy kontra Filthy Rich.png EG4 Filthy Rich mówi że zachwyca się widokami.png EG4 Zdenerwowana Gloriosa spogląda na Twilight i Sunset.png EG4 Gloriosa radośnie rozpoczyna obozowy tydzień.png EG4 Applejack mówi Rarity żeby nie ubierała jej w modne ciuchy.png W namiocie Sunset Shimmer i Twilight EG4 Sunset tworzy straszne efekty z latarką.png EG4 Sunset, Twilight i Spike w namiocie.png EG4 Sunset wspomina Twilight o Timberze.png EG4 Sunset mówi o zauroczeniu Twilight w Timberze.png EG4 Twilight wspomina zdarzenia z Igrzysk Przyjaźni.png EG4 Sunset zapewnia że wszyscy wybaczą Twilight jej potknięcie.png EG4 Lewitująca tubka kremu z filtrem.png EG4 Lewitujące rzeczy w namiocie Twilight i Sunset.png EG4 Dwie różne reakcje na magię.png EG4 Twilight boi się że to Midnight Sparkle użyła magii.png EG4 Sunset skupia się na tubce z kremem.png EG4 Sunset próbuje lewitować przedmiot.png EG4 Sunset podnosi krem zwyczajnie.png Budowa nowego pomostu EG4 Twilight przypadkiem wpada na Timbera.png EG4 Flash przyznaje się Sunset że jest zazdrosny o Twilight.png EG4 Sunset przypomina że tamta Twilight jest księżniczką w Equestrii.png EG4 Sunset przyjacielsko uderza ramię Flasha.png EG4 Gloriosa, Celestia i Luna na dziurawym pomoście.png EG4 Applejack mówi jak potrzebny jest remont pomostu.png EG4 Gloriosa lubi pomysł Applejack.png EG4 Zdenerwowane rodzeństwo patrzy na siebie.png EG4 Rainbow mówi o reputacji Liceum Canterlot.png EG4 Dziewczyny planują wygląd nowego pomostu.png EG4 Szkic odnowionego pomostu.png EG4 Początek prac nad pomostem.png EG4 Rainbow wbija gwóźdź.png EG4 Applejack pokazuje swój własnoręcznie zrobiony młotek.png EG4 Twilight chwali Timbera za jego lampę na pomost.png EG4 Gloriosa prosi by wszyscy przygotowali się na ognisko.png Opowieści przy ognisku/Legenda o Gai Evefree EG4 Rarity opowiada straszną historię.png EG4 Rarity przestraszona opowieścią o modowej wpadce.png EG4 Timber zaczyna opowiadać historię.png EG4 Skromne obozowisko.png EG4 Przodkowie Timbera i Gloriosy.png EG4 Pradziadkowie Timbera i Gloriosy podziwiają widok.png EG4 Magiczne pnącza wynurzają się z ziemi.png EG4 Gaja Evefree wyłania się z lasu.png EG4 Założyciele obozu przerażeni widokiem Gai Evefree.png EG4 Gaja spogląda na parę ludzi.png EG4 Gaja przedstawia się ludziom.png EG4 Gniew Gai Everfree.png EG4 Ludzie obiecują dzielić się pięknem ziemi Gai z innymi.png EG4 Gaja ostrzega że ludzie nie dostaną jej ziemi na zawsze.png EG4 Timber wykrzykuje imię Gai.png EG4 Uczniowie przypadkowo przestraszeni przez Gloriosę.png EG4 Rarity wymienia magiczne ataki w ich szkole.png EG4 Rarity patrzy na zasmuconą Twilight.png Senne ataki Midnight Sparkle EG4 Twilight słyszy głos Midnight.png EG4 Twilight szuka źródła głosu.png EG4 Twilight rozgląda się przestraszona.png EG4 Midnight Sparkle ukazuje się w ognisku.png EG4 Midnight Sparkle straszy Twilight.png EG4 Twilight krzyżuje ręce w obronnym geście.png EG4 Senne karate Sunset.png EG4 Zaspana Sunset.png EG4 Twilight orientuje się że użyła magii.png Magiczne zjawiska w obozie EG4 Derpy i Sandalwood na łódce.png EG4 Derpy próbuje ruszyć łódkę z miejsca dmuchając w żagiel.png EG4 Sunset stara się porozmawiać z Twilight o jej magii.png EG4 Twilight odwraca się do Sunset ze złością.png EG4 Twilight czuje, że nie da rady zapanować nad magią.png EG4 Widziana w tle łódka Derpy i Sandalwooda przyspiesza.png EG4 Nowy pomost zniszczony.png EG4 Twilight patrzy na swoje ręce.png EG4 Sunset i Rainbow pomagają zdezorientowanym uczniom.png EG4 Pinkie podejrzewa Gaję o powodowanie dziwnych zjawisk.png EG4 Twilight czuje się winna.png EG4 Uczniowie zauażają magiczny pył na wodzie.png EG4 Sunset ma nadzieję, że uda im się jeszcze naprawić pomost.png EG4 Rarity martwi się o swój pokaz i wybieg.png EG4 Twilight patrzy na swoich przyjaciół.png EG4 Twilight ucieka do lasu.png EG4 Twilight wbiega do lasu.png We mnie budzi się mrok EG4 Nad brzegiem strumyka.png EG4 Już nie rozumiem pewnych spraw..png EG4 Twilight siedzi na kłodzie.png EG4 Odbicie Twilight.png EG4 Twilight obserwuje swoją rękę.png EG4 Twilight spogląda w górę.png EG4 Twilight w snopie światła.png EG4 Twilight chce rozproszyć swoje odbicie jako Midnight Sparkle.png EG4 Twilight jest przestraszona.png Leśna rozmowa Twilight i Timbera EG4 Sunset szuka Twilight.png EG4 Sunset wchodzi do namiotu.png EG4 Sunset podchodzi do śpiącego Spika.png EG4 Sunset budzi Spika.png EG4 Sunset "Nie wiem czy to ona".png EG4 Twilight próbuje się pozbierać.png EG4 Twilight wpada na Timbera.png EG4 Timber mówi Twilight, że jej szukał.png EG4 Twilight "To musiało być fajne dorastać w takim miejscuT.png EG4 Timber i Twilight rozmawiają idąc przez las.png EG4 Timber i Twilight śmieją się razem.png EG4 Twilight i Timber rumienią się patrząc na siebie.png EG4 Timber wyjmuje gałązkę z włosów Twilight.png EG4 Twilight "Jak długo już z tym chodzę?".png EG4 Twilight trąca Timbera łokciem.png EG4 Sunset i Spike słuchają Twilight i Timbera.png Nowe moce: Applejack i Rarity EG4 Rarity chce już znaleźć się na ziemi.png EG4 Applejack odkrywa swoją wielką siłę.png EG4 Rarity gwałtownie jedzie w górę.png EG4 Applejack wypuszcza linę z rąk.png EG4 Rarity szybko spada ze ścianki.png EG4 Przestraszona i zdenerwowana Rarity krzyczy na Applejack.png EG4 Applejack tłumaczy się.png EG4 Applejack chce pomóc Rarity.png EG4 Rarity niechcący wyczarowuje diamentową tarczę.png EG4 Tarcza Rarity pcha Applejack w krzaki.png EG4 Przemoczona Applejack.png Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy EG4 Bałagan w stołówce.png EG4 Pinkie opowiada jak dekorowały ciastka.png EG4 Sunset "Standardowe zachowanie Pinkie Pie".png EG4 Posypka zaczyna świecić.png EG4 Wybuch posypki do ciastek.png EG4 Efekt kolejnego wybuchu posypki do ciastek.png EG4 Sunset radzi Pinkie żeby już nic nie dotykała.png EG4 wypadało by posprzątać.png EG4 Ptak pomaga Fluttershy dosiegnać rolki ręczników papierowych.png EG4 Fluttershy dziękuje ptakowi za pomoc.png EG4 Fluttershy rozumie co ptak do niej ćwierka.png EG4 Fluttershy rozmawia z patakiem.png EG4 ptaszek zawołał kolegów, którzy obsiedli Flutteshy.png EG4 Czy ty rozmawiasz z ptakami.png EG4 AJ i Rarity spłoszyły ptaszki, a Fluttershy znowu wrzeszczy.png EG4 AJ i Rarity opowiadają o tym co im sie przytrafiło.png EG4 Prawdziwe cudo, no mówię wam.png EG4 Któras widziała Rainbow Dash.png EG4 RD rozbija się na ścianie.png EG4 Rainbow Dash upadła po zderzeniu.png EG4 Rainbow opowiada o tym jak odkryła swoją moc.png Rozmyślania na stołówce i rozmowa z Gloriosą EG4 w obozie jest coś, co sprawia, że mamy nowe magiczne supermoce!.png EG4 Sunset zastanawia się nad czynnikiem.png EG4 Fluttershy sugeruje że to Gaja Everfree.png EG4 Przerażająca sylwetka wchodzi do kantyny.png EG4 Fluttershy znowu wrzeszczy.png EG4 Gloriosa Daisy wchodzi do kantyny.png EG4 Applejack! Właśnie cię szukałam!.png EG4 Gloriosa daje AJ ręczniki, suche ubranie i nowy kapelusz.png EG4 Gloriosa zastanawia się co się stało.png EG4 Nie ma co się przejmować.png EG4 Sandalwood wrzucił materac do jeziora.png EG4 Nowe strzały, zaraz je dostaniesz.png EG4 Gloriosa z trudem panuje nad nerwami.png EG4 zabrakło strzał.png EG4 Timber Spruce wchodzi do kantyny.png EG4 Timber powiadamia siostrę o powrocie Richa.png EG4 Gloriosa dotyka Sunset.png EG4 Sunset obserwuje miejsce dotknięcia.png EG4 Sunset mówi Fluttershy aby przestała wrzeszczeć.png EG4 Ja nie krzyczałam.png EG4 Nikt nie krzyczał.png EG4 Sunset się zastanawia co słyszała.png EG4 dzieczyny słuchają co mówi dyr.Celestia przez radiowęzeł.png EG4 AJ sugeruje aby zapomnieć o nowej magii.png EG4 Sunset chce zbadać tą magię.png EG4 zaniepokojona Twilight.png Tworzenie lampionów EG4 Rarity dekoruje swój lampion.png EG4 Pinkie opowiada o swoim piankowym lampionie.png EG4 Twilight zwierza się Spike'owi.png EG4 Twilight nie odpowiada Timberowi.png EG4 Timber pyta Twilight czy wszystko z nią dobrze.png EG4 Obozowicze wypuszczają swoje lampiony.png EG4 Pinkie podrzuca swój lampion.png EG4 Pinkie zjada pianki z lampionu.png EG4 Lampiony lecące ku niebu.png Nowa moc Sunset/Podejrzenia wobec Timbera EG4 Sunset zauważa zniknięcie Twilight i Spike'a.png EG4 Sunset pyta Twilight po co przyszła do lasu.png EG4 Sunset dotyka ręki Twilight.png EG4 Oczy Sunset zaczynają świecić.png EG4 Wspomnienie gdzie Twilight czuje się winna za wypadki na obozie.png EG4 Wspomnienie gdzie Twilight wyznaje swoje obawy Spike'owi.png EG4 Sunset "Nie ma żadnej Midnight Sparkle".png EG4 Sunset cieszy się z nowej mocy.png EG4 Sunset obiecuje Twilight wsparcie.png EG4 Sunset i Twilight krzyczą ze strachu.png EG4 Timber Spruce zaskoczony widokiem Twilight.png EG4 Sunset wskazuje na siekierę Timbera.png EG4 Timber tłumaczy do czego potrzebne jest drewno.png EG4 Sunset wymyśla wymówkę.png EG4 Twilight podaje dłoń Timberowi.png EG4 Błyszczący pył wydobywa się z kieszeni Timbera.png EG4 Sunset Myślę, że znaleźliśmy naszą Gaję Evefree.png Naprawa pomostu Próba naprawy pomostu bez użycia magii EG4 Naprawa pomostu.png EG4 Rainbow stara się nieużywać mocy.png EG4 Rarity szyjąca stroje na pokaz.png EG4 Applejack ostrożnie wbija gwoździe aby nie uszkodzić desek.png EG4 Applejack pogania Rainbow.png EG4 Rainbow naśladuje wolne wbijanie gwoździ przez AJ.png EG4 AJ boi się ze jak uderzy mocniej to rozwali deski na drzazgi.png EG4 Zabrakło gwoździ.png EG4 Pinkie chce rzucić gwoździe.png EG4 Rarity używa mocy.png EG4 Uff.png EG4 Pinkie rozbawiona, rekacją przyjaciółek.png EG4 Rarity przewróciła przypadkowo RD i FS.png EG4 Rarity pomaga wstać przyjaciółkom.png EG4 RD Nie ma sprawy.png EG4 Sunset podchodzi do reszty.png EG4 Sunset mówi aby nie ignorować mocy.png EG4 Rainbow pyta się Sunset o moc.png EG4 Sunset chwali się swoją mocą.png EG4 Sprawdź mnie.png EG4 Myśli Pinkie Pie.png EG4 To wiele wyjaśnia.png Naprawa pomostu z pomocą magii/Piosenka Magię masz w sobie EG4 "Nie możemy ignorować naszych zdolności".png EG4 Sunset rozpoczyna piosnekę.png EG4 Piruet Sunset.png EG4 Praca przy pomoście z użyciem magii.png EG4 Pinkie "rozwierca deski" za pomocą posypki.png EG4 Rainbow rozpoczyna zbijanie desek.png EG4 Rainbow i Pinkie budują ławkę.png EG4 Efekt końcowy współpracy PP i RD.png EG4 Sunset emanuje magią.png EG4 Magiczne iskry wylatują z rąk Sunset Shimmer.png EG4 AJ bez trudu przenosi ciężki filar.png EG4 Rarity maluje karmnik dla rybek.png EG4 Derpy wypada z łódki.png EG4 Rarity chce uratować Derpy.png EG4 Derpy uratowana.png EG4 Sunset przytula Flutershy.png EG4 Fluttershy gada z ptakiem.png EG4 Ptak na polecenie FS rozwiesza girlandę z kwiatów.png EG4 Sunset wciąga Fluttershy na pomost.png EG4 Główna szóstka na gotowym pomoście.png EG4 Skończony pomost.png EG4 "Widzicie, ile udało nam się zrobić".png EG4 Rarity kończy ponczo a Sunset idzie szukać Twilight.png Rozmowa Sunset Shimmer i Flasha Sentry'ego EG4 Sunset podsłuchuje Timbera i Gloriosę.png EG4 Sunset i Flash wpadają na siebie.png EG4 Sunset udaje, że zgubiła kolczyk.png EG4 Flash dziękuje Sunset za wcześniejszą radę.png EG4 Sunset Shimmer tłumaczy sytuację swojej przyjaciółki.png EG4 Flash uważa Sunset za dobrą przyjaciółkę dla innych.png EG4 Flash Sentry uważa, że Sunset jest teraz duża milsza.png EG4 Flash chce odnowić przyjaźń z Sunset.png EG4 Sunset ignoruje Flasha.png EG4 Derpy pociesza Flasha.png W kamieniołomie EG4 Timber sprawdza czy nikt go nie śledzi.png EG4 Sunset Shimmer podąża za Timberem.png EG4 Sunset znajduje dziwnie błyszczącą grotę.png EG4 Sunset pisze wiadomość do Twilight.png EG4 Twilight czyta wiadomość od Sunset.png EG4 Sunset i Twilight obserwują jaskinię.png EG4 Twilight i Sunset wchodzą do jaskini.png EG4 Twilight podziwia piękno groty.png EG4 Gloriosa pojawia się przed dziewczynami.png EG4 Nikczemny uśmiech Gloriosy.png EG4 Sunset porzuca swoje podejrzenia co do Timbera.png EG4 Gloriosa tłumaczy swoje intencje.png EG4 Sunset widzi wspomnienia Gloriosy.png Wspomnienia Gloriosy i przemiana w "Gaję Evefree" EG4 Filthy Rich w biurze Gloriosy.png EG4 Gloriosa tłumaczy sentymentalną wartość obozu.png EG4 Filthy Rich jest pewien, że obóz nie zarobi dużej sumy pieniędzy.png EG4 Filthy Roch daje Gloriosie czas do końca miesiąca.png EG4 Gloriosa załamuje się.png EG4 Gloriosa zauważa magiczne zjawisko.png EG4 Gloriosa znajduje magiczne kryształy.png EG4 Gloriosa prezentuje moc kryształów.png EG4 Derpy próbuje ruszyć łódkę podmuchem we wspomnieniu Gloriosy.png EG4 Gloriosa używa mocy kryształów na łódce.png EG4 Pnącza pojawiają się za łodką.png EG4 Gloriosa obserwuje Trixie i Micro Chips'a.png EG4 Gloriosa po raz kolejny używa mocy.png EG4 Nagły przypływ wody w rzece.png EG4 Gloriosa nie chce żeby Timber opowiadał historię o Gai Evefree.png EG4 Sunset łączy ze sobą poznane informacje.png EG4 Sunset próbuje porozmawiać z Gloriosą.png EG4 Sunset mówi o swojej magii.png EG4 Twilight podziela zdanie Timbera o niebezpiecznej magii kryształów.png EG4 Gloriosa dotyka ostatnie dwa kryształy.png EG4 Gloriosa emanująca magiczną siłą.png EG4 Gloriosa po przemianie.png EG4 Gloriosa zamyka wejście do jaskini.png EG4 Sunset i Twilight widzą zamykające się wejście.png Atak na obóz/Piosenka Stań i walcz o Everfree EG4 Rarity sprawdza strój Applejack.png EG4 Dziewczyny nie wiedzą gdzie są Twilight i Sunset.png EG4 Gloriosa opuszcza las lewitując.png EG4 Snips zauważa, że Gloriosa jakby urosła.png EG4 Pinkie radośnie chodzi po wybiegu.png EG4 Gloriosa Daisy przemawia do obozowiczów.png EG4 Trixie wskazuje na Gaję Everfree.png EG4 Timber przestraszony działaniami Gloriosy.png EG4 Pinkie "Ale się porobiło!".png EG4 Gloriosa maniakalnie wypowiada swą formułkę "Ja się tym zajmę!".png EG4 Pnącza zaczynają otaczać obóz Evefree.png EG4 Gloriosa "Chodźcie tu, ja was obronię".png EG4 Dyrektor Celestia staje w obronie uczniów.png EG4 Pnącza zakrywają Celestię, Lunę i uczniów.png EG4 Timber próbuje ściąć pnącza.png EG4 Pnącza unoszą Timbera za rekę.png EG4 Gloriosa tworzy delikatną magiczną aurę.png EG4 Gloriosa "Każdy kwiatu pąk".png EG4 Gloriosa "Obroni nas dziś!".png EG4 Gloriosa wznosi się w ku niebu.png EG4 Gloriosa tworzy coraz więcej pnączy.png Rainbooms kontra Gloriosa EG4 Pinkie cieszy się, że będzie ratować obóz.png EG4 Rarity ochrania Lyrę i Sweetie Drops.png EG4 Rainbow Dash kucykuje.png EG4 Fluttershy kucykuje.png EG4 Applejack kucykuje podnosząc wielki głaz.png EG4 Applejack rzuca głaz w pnącza.png EG4 Kontratak Gloriosy.png EG4 Pinkie kucykuje rzucając posypką.png EG4 Pnącza uderzają Pinkie Pie.png EG4 Rarity i Applejack otoczone przez pnącza.png EG4 Rarity i Applejack pod ochronną bańką.png EG4 Rainbow nie udaje się ocalić jednego z uczniów.png EG4 Pnącza oplatają Rainbow Dash.png EG4 Ściana pnączy staje się coraz większa.png Sunset i Twilight na ratunek/Magia poza kontrolą EG4 Sunset głaszcze Spike'a po głowie.png EG4 Sunset mówi Twilight żeby użyła magii.png EG4 Twilight usuwa głaz z wejścia.png EG4 Gloriosa nie rozumie czemu dziewczyny z nią walczą.png EG4 Rarity nie chce rezygnować z wizyt w spa.png EG4 Gloriosa sztucznie słodko powtarza "Wizyt w spa?".png EG4 Gloriosa powtarza wściekle "Wizyt w spa!?".png EG4 Twilight, Sunset i Spike przez ścianą konarów i pnączy.png EG4 Sunset wspiera Twilight.png EG4 Twilight używa magii na pnączach.png EG4 Timber chce uświadomić Gloriosie, że to co robi jest szalone.png EG4 Twilight używa większej ilości mocy.png EG4 Pnącza zaczynają owijać się wokół ciała Gloriosy.png EG4 Timber ze łzami w oczach.png EG4 Pnącza stworzone przez Gloriosę pulsują mocą.png EG4 Dziewczyny schowane pod bańką.png EG4 Sunset "Teraz twoja kolej!".png EG4 Sunset radzi Twilight, by dopuściła do głosu swoją magię.png EG4 Twilight boi się, że pogorszy sytuację.png EG4 Dziewczyny są gotowe pomóc Twilight.png EG4 Twilight skupia swoją magię.png EG4 Sunset dodaje Twilight odwagi.png EG4 Twilight traci kontrolę nad przemianą.png Twilight Sparkle czy Midnight Sparkle? EG4 Midnight Sparkle "Ty nigdy nie będziesz mną rządzić".png EG4 Twilight nie umie powstrzymać transformacji.png EG4 Sunset pojawia się za przemieniającą się Twilight.png EG4 Sunset Shimmer "To ty dowodzisz!".png EG Rarity "Ty jesteś światłem, skarbie!".png EG4 Rainbow Dash "Załatw tę ciemną stronę na cacy!".png EG4 Pinkie Pie "Jesteśmy z tobą, Twilight!".png EG4 Applejack "I będziemy, choćby nie wiem co!".png EG4 Fluttershy "My wierzymy w ciebie!".png EG4 Przyjaciółki wpierające Twilight w jej wewnętrznej walce.png EG4 Sunset Shimmer "Ty nie jesteś Midnight Sparkle!".png EG4 Czarne skrzydła Twilight pękają.png EG4 Twilight wygrywa ze swoją ciemną stroną.png EG4 Twilight po kucykowaniu.png EG4 Kryształy opuszczają Gloriosę.png EG4 Dziewczyny lśnią kolorami swoich kryształów.png EG4 Główne bohaterki po transformacji.png EG4 Główne bohaterki skąpane w kolorach swych kryształów.png EG4 Kolorowe światła wyrywają się z roślinnej kopuły.png Po walce EG4 Timber się ocknął.png EG4 Uczniowie i dyr. Celestia wychodzą ze stołówki.png EG4 Bulk przytula Trixie i Sandalwooda.png EG4 Timber podbiega do Gloriosy.png EG4 Timber budzi siostre.png EG4 Timber obejmuje Gloriose.png EG4 Twilight spogląda na kierownictwo obozu.png EG4 Mane 7 lądują.png EG4 Aplauz dla dziewczyn.png EG4 Dziewczyny rozmawiają o naszyjnikach.png EG4 Rarity jest smutna z powodu że jej wymarzony pokaz się może nie odbyć.png EG4 Gloriosa przeprasza za to co się wydarzyło.png EG4 dyrekcja Canterlot chce aby obóz przetrwał.png EG4 Dziewczyny wpadają na pomysł jak uratować obóz.png EG4 Gloriosa uważa że to dobry pomysł, jednak nie wie jak to szybko zorganizować.png EG4 Zajmiemy się tym.png Kryształowy bal EG4 Dziewczyny śpiewają piosenkę Legenda, którą pragniesz być.png EG4 Twilight i Timber przygotowują zaproszenia.png EG4 Twilight lewituje zaproszenia.png EG4 Zdjęcie dziewczyn na moście linowym.png EG4 Zdjęcie dziewczyn leżących na trawie.png EG4 Timber obejmuje Gloriosę.png EG4 Posypka na babeczkach zaczyna świecić.png EG4 Ptaki pomagają Fluttershy dekorować jaskinię.png EG4 Rainbow wkłada zaproszenie do skrzynki.png EG4 Applejack podnosi olbrzymi głaz.png EG4 Rarity tworzy kilka kryształów.png EG4 Zdjęcie dziewczyn piękących pianki.png EG4 Zdjęcie dziewczyn walczących na poduszki.png EG4 Wspólne zdjęcie dziewczyn w obozie Everfree.png EG4 Konfetti kończące piosenkę Rainbooms.png EG4 Gloriosa ogłasza ocalenie obozu.png EG4 Zdenerwowany Filthy Rich poprawia krawat i odchodzi.png Nowe początki dla Twilight i Timbera EG4 Celestia i Luna witaja gości.png EG4 Twilight zakłada girlandy za pomocą magii.png EG4 Timber podchodzi do Sci-Twi.png EG4 Rozmowa Timbera i Twilight.png EG4 Timber mówi o tym jak to uratował obóz przed krzakami jeżyn.png EG4 Twiligt odpowiada Timberowi.png EG4 Zaczerwieniony Timber.png EG4 Twilight chce pocałować Timbera.png EG4 Gloriosa przerywa romatynczną chwilę.png EG4 Timber prosi Twilight o taniec.png EG4 Rainbow Dash opowiada co udało jej się szybko zrobić.png EG4 Zadowolone dziewczyny.png EG4 Timber całuje Twilight w rękę.png EG4 Sunset próbuje lekko dogryźć Twilight.png EG4 Twilight po przyjacielsku uderza Sunset.png EG4 Zaczerwienione dziewczyny.png EG4 Sunset zastanawia się skąd wzieła się magia w jaskini.png EG4 Widok na liceum Canterlot.png EG4 Pęknięty cokół po pomniku Wondecolta.png EG4 Equestriańska magia wdziera się do świata ludzi.png Epilog EG4 Ponownie Odbudowany pomost.png EG4 Do trzech razy sztuka..., czy do pięciu.png EG4 Pinkie rzuca konfetti z posypką.png EG4 Posypka wybucha.png EG4 Oszołomione dziewczyny i zaskoczona swoim czynem Pinkie.png EG4 Pomost po raz kolejny zniszczony.png EG4 Rarity zemdlała z szoku.png Kategoria:Galerie filmów